dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo
Details *'Title:' 역도 요정 김복주 / Yukdo Yojung Kim Bok Joo (Yeokdo Yojeong Kim Bok Ju) *'Genre:' Romance, sports, comedy *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Nov-16 to 2017-Jan-11 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo OST Synopsis A story of love and dreams between three young potential athletes: weightlifter Kim Book Joo, swimmer Jung Joon Hyung, rhythmic-gymnast Song Shi Ho, and the nutritionist Jung Jae Yi, Joon Hyung's older brother. Teaser/Trailer https://youtu.be/-gMNRGCiCzk User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main cast *Lee Sung Kyung as Kim Bok Joo **Lee Ji Woo as child Kim Bok Joo *Nam Joo Hyuk as Jung Joon Hyung **Kim Ye Joon as child Jung Joon Hyung *Kyung Soo Jin as Song Shi Ho *Lee Jae Yoon as Jung Jae Yi ;Weightlifting team *Lee Joo Young as Lee Sun Ok (Bok Joo's best friend) *Jo Hye Jung as Jung Nan Hee (Bok Joo's best friend) *Choi Moo Sung as Yoon Duk Man (Professor/Coach) *Jang Young Nam as Choi Sung Eun (Coach) *Oh Ui Shik as Bang Woon Ki (Team Captain, Bok Joo's senior) *Moon Ji Yoon as Sang Chul (Bok Joo's senior) *Yoo Joon Hong as Jung Woo (Bok Joo's senior) *Lee Bit Na as Bit Na (Bok Joo's junior) *Lee Ye Bin as Ye Bin *Jo Mi Nyeo as Jo Mi Nyeo *Noh Young Joo (노영주) ;Swimming team *Lee Ji Hoon as swimming team coach *Ji Il Joo as Jo Tae Kwon (Joon Hyung's best friend) *Choi Woong as Kim Ki Suk (Joon Hyung's senior) *Kim Jae Hyun as Kim Jae Hyun (Joon Hyung's junior) *Kim Woo Hyuk as Kim Woo Hyuk (Joon Hyung's junior) *Kim Nam Woo as Nam Woo *Kwon Hyuk Bum ;Rhythmic gymnastics team *Jo Soo Hyang as Soo Bin *Ray Yang as Sung Yoo Hee (rhythmic gymnastics team coach) *Oh Ha Nui *Jung Yoo Jin *Song Yoo Ji *Lee Seul (이슬) *Kim Yoo Ji (김유지) ;Bok Joo's family *Ahn Kil Kang as Kim Chang Gul (Bok Joo's father) *Kang Ki Young as Kim Dae Ho (Bok Joo's uncle) ;Joon Hyung's family *Jung In Ki as Joon Hyung's father *Lee Jung Eun as Joon Hyung's mother ;Others *Yoo Da In as Go Ah Young (doctor at the Hanwool College of Physical Education) *Park Won Sang as Joon Hyung's psychotherapist *Kim Hyun Jung as dormitory housemother *Jung Hyun Suk as dormitory housemaster *Shin Ah Young as announcer *Yoon Sung Woo (윤성우) as clever boy *Choi Na Moo as female college student *Jo Shi Nae as Shi Ho and Shi Un's mother *Kim Chae Eun as nurse *Park Yoon Shik (박윤식) as worker *Ma Min Hee (마민희) as gymnast *Jung Young Do (정영도) as newscaster *Byun Woo Suk *Lee Kyu Jung (이규정) *Seo Dong Seok (서동석) *Yoo Ji Soo (유지수) *Lee Ha Eun (이하은) *Dong Yoon Suk (동윤석) *Ok Joo Ri (옥주리) *Tae Won Seok (태원석) *Park Gun Rak (박건락) ;Cameos *Yoon Jin Hee as winner of weightlifting contest (ep 1) *Jota as Cha Tae Hoon (swimmer) (ep 1, 15) *Lee Soo Ji as Goo Seul (weightlifter) (ep 1) *Lee Jong Suk as Jong Suk (chicken restaurant's customer) (ep 2) *Kim Gun as Joon Hyung's elementary school friend (ep 2) *Ahn Il Kwon as bar fight combatant (ep 3) *Noh Woo Jin (노우진) as bar fight combatant (ep 3) *Yoon Yoo Sun as Kim Jung Yun (Joon Hyung's biological mother) (ep 6, 14-15) *Z.Hera as Song Shi Un (Shi Ho's younger sister) (ep 8-9, 13) *Ji Soo as Bok Joo's co-worker (ep 11) *Seo Hyun as Hwan Hee (Jae Yi's ex-girlfriend) (ep 12) *Min Sung Wook as Sang Gu (Jae Yi's senior) (ep 12) *Seo Kwang Jae as Kim Kyung Min (ep 13) *Kim Seul Gi as supermarket employee (ep 15) Production Credits *'Production Company:' Chorokbaem Media *'Chief Producer:' Han Hee *'Director:' Oh Hyun Jong *'Screenwriter:' Yang Hee Seung, Kim Soo Jin (김수진) Recognitions *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Award - Miniseries - Actress (Lee Sung Kyung) *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actor Award (Nam Joo Hyuk) Episode Ratings See Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo/Episode Ratings Notes *The title character, Kim Bok Joo, is based loosely on the real-life South Korean Olympic weightlifter Jang Mi Ran. External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KDrama2017 Category:MBC Category:Chorokbaem Media Category:Youth Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Sport